The proposed work involves the following: 1) antigenic characterization of the bovine C-type virus (BLV) 2) studies on BLV production 3) induction of syncytia by BLV in vitro 4) attempts to concentrate, purify and label BLV 5) distribution of BLV in the cattle population.